In such an application the device for damping torsional oscillations can be integrated into a torsional damping system of a clutch capable of selectively connecting the combustion engine to the gearbox, in order to filter vibrations due to irregularities of the engine.
As a variant, in such an application the device for damping torsional oscillations can be integrated into a friction disk of the clutch or into a hydrodynamic torque converter.
A device of this kind for damping torsional oscillations conventionally utilizes a support and one or more pendulum bodies that are movable with respect to that support. The movement of each pendulum body with respect to the support is generally guided by two bearing members each interacting on the one hand with a raceway integral with the support, and on the other hand with one or more raceways integral with the pendulum body.
Each bearing member is then received in a window that is configured in the support and is specific to that bearing member, a portion of the periphery of that window forming the raceway integral with the support. It is thus necessary to implement in the support twice as many windows as there are pendulum bodies. When each pendulum body comprises two pendulum masses riveted to one another, and those rivets are each received in a specific and different opening of an aforesaid window, for example in accordance with what is disclosed in the Application DE 10 2006 028 556, the number of passages to be configured in the support increases further.
A need thus exists to simplify implementation of the support of a device for damping torsional oscillations of the pendulum type without affecting the filtering performance provided by that device.